The invention relates to a method for type-specific operating of an electric drive unit and to a system.
The invention addresses the problem of providing a method for operating an electric drive unit that has improved properties, in particular more functionalities. The invention also addresses the problem of providing a system.
The invention solves this problem by providing a method and a system in accordance with the claimed invention.
The invention relates to a method, in particular an automatic method, for type-specific operating of an electric drive unit. The drive unit is configured for coupling, in particular mechanically coupling, in particular by a user, and driving, in particular mechanically driving, a tool unit, in particular a coupled tool unit. The tool unit, in particular the coupled tool unit, is selected from a set or a group of different types of tool units, in particular by the user. The set includes at least one rotatory tool unit and at least one non-rotatory tool unit. The method according to the invention comprises the steps: a) driving, in particular automatically driving, or putting into operation a coupled tool unit by the drive unit; b) identifying, in particular automatically identifying, or detecting operating data of the drive unit during the driving procedure or step a); c) determining, in particular automatically determining, recognizing or ascertaining or calculating, based on the identified operating data, whether the coupled tool unit is in particular either a, in particular the, rotatory tool unit, or a, in particular the, non-rotatory tool unit; and d) controlling, in particular automatically controlling, the drive unit in, in particular either, a rotation control mode when or if the coupled tool unit is determined to be a rotatory tool unit, or a non-rotation control mode when or if the coupled tool unit is determined to be a non-rotatory tool unit.
The method or the type-specific control mode, in particular the rotation control mode and the non-rotation control mode, of the drive unit makes it possible to operate the coupled tool unit optimally and/or to recognize and consequently solve or even avoid from the outset at least a type-specific problem or at least a type-specific problem case of the coupled tool unit. The type-specific control mode of the drive unit is made possible by determining the type of the coupled tool unit, in particular a rotatory tool unit or a non-rotatory tool unit.
In particular, the method makes possible an indirect or independent or autonomous determination of the type of the coupled tool unit, in particular by the drive unit. In other words: the type of the coupled tool unit need not or may not be indicated by the user and/or determined directly, in particular by means of recognizing a type identification element on the coupled tool unit such as an RFID transponder by an identification detecting device on the drive unit. In particular, operating data of the coupled tool unit need not be directly identified. It may be sufficient to identify operating data of the coupled tool unit indirectly by the identifying of the operating data of the drive unit, in particular along with it. In other words: it may be sufficient just to directly identify operating data of the drive unit.
The operating data may comprise or be, in particular in each case, a value and/or an amount.
The electric drive unit may comprise an electric motor for driving the coupled tool unit. In particular, the drive unit may be referred to as a drive motor unit. The operating data may be operating data of the electric motor.
In addition or as an alternative, the drive unit may comprise an electrical energy store, in particular a battery and/or a storage battery, for supplying the drive unit or its electric motor, if present, with electrical energy.
In particular, the drive unit may be referred to as a storage-battery drive unit. In other words: the drive unit may be configured independently of the electricity grid.
In particular, the drive unit and/or the coupled tool unit may be configured as hand-guided, in particular carried by hand, and/or floor-guided. Hand-guided, in particular carried by hand, may mean that the drive unit and/or the coupled tool unit can have a maximum mass of 50 kilograms (kg), in particular of 20 kg, in particular of 10 kg.
The drive unit may be configured for coupling to the tool unit releasably, in particular for coupling nondestructively and/or without tools. The coupling may be referred to as attaching or fastening. In particular, the tool unit may be referred to as an attachment tool unit.
In addition or as an alternative, the drive unit and/or the tool unit may comprise a coupling for driving the coupled tool unit.
In particular, the drive unit may be configured for producing a movement, in particular of a drive shaft of the drive unit, and for transmitting the movement produced to the coupled tool unit, in particular a tool shaft of the tool unit.
The different types of tool units may be differently constructed. In other words: the different types need not be structurally the same. In particular, the different types of tool units may make it possible to perform different kinds of work. The set of different types may include or be at least a gardening and/or forestry tool unit, in particular a number of gardening and/or forestry tool units.
In particular, the rotatory tool unit may be configured for movement, in particular of a tool of the tool unit, in one direction of movement, in particular only one direction of movement, in particular a rotational direction. The movement may describe the form of an uninterrupted curve, in particular a circle.
The non-rotatory tool unit may be configured for movement, in particular of a tool of the tool unit, in two directions of movement, in particular opposite directions of movement. In other words: the non-rotatory tool unit may be configured for a reversal of the direction of movement or a back-and-forth movement, in particular of the tool. The movement may describe the form of a not uninterrupted curve. In particular, the non-rotatory tool unit may be referred to as a reciprocative or translatory tool unit.
In particular, the type-specific control modes, in particular rotation control mode or non-rotation control mode, may be different from one another.
First, in particular for driving, identifying and/or determining, the drive unit may be controlled in an identification control mode. In detail, the drive unit may be configured to be put into the identification control mode and/or controlled in the identification control mode by a supply of electrical energy to the drive unit being interrupted and/or by the electrical energy store, if present, being disconnected, in particular when there is a change of the tool unit(s) on the drive unit. In addition or as an alternative, the drive unit may be configured to be controlled in the control mode, in particular if the drive unit has not been put into the identification control mode and/or the tool unit, in particular the coupled tool unit, has been identified and/or determined, in particular when re-starting or when running up the drive unit, in particular the next time, in particular when there is no change of the tool unit on the drive unit.
In particular, the driving or step a) and/or the controlling or step d) may be initiated by the user, in particular by actuating at least one operator control element or an accelerator such as at least one pushbutton. In particular, a rotation speed, in particular a setpoint rotation speed, of the drive unit and/or of the tool unit may be specified or determined by the user.
In particular, the drive unit may be speed-controlled. This may mean that, if an actual rotation speed of the drive unit deviates from a setpoint rotation speed, a current, a voltage and/or a power output of the drive unit can be re-adjusted. External influences on or by the coupled tool unit can or will typically act first on the rotation speed and, in particular only, as a consequence on the current, the voltage and/or the power output. It may depend on a setting of a controller, in particular a rotation speed controller, of the drive unit which variable, in particular the rotation speed, voltage, current and/or power output, may be more meaningful for the identification and/or determination.
Step c) may be performed at the same time as step b) and/or at a time after it. Step d) may be performed at the same time as step c) and/or at a time after it.
In a development of the invention, step b) comprises: identifying, in particular automatically identifying, operating data in the form of a temporal rotation speed, current, voltage and/or power characteristic of the drive unit. Furthermore, step c) comprises: determining, in particular automatically determining, that the coupled tool unit is, in particular either, a rotatory tool unit when or if the identified temporal rotation speed, current, voltage and/or power characteristic is free of a periodic oscillation, in particular a periodic rotation speed, current, voltage and/or power oscillation, or is a non-rotatory tool unit when or if the identified temporal rotation speed, current, voltage and/or power characteristic has a periodic oscillation.
Typically, in the case of the non-rotatory tool unit, a reversal of the direction of movement, in particular of the tool, if present, may occur. This strong translatory deceleration and acceleration at the points of reversal may bring about an increase in the load torque in the coupled drive unit. Consequently, with a drive torque that is constant over time, in particular with a constant rotation speed, constant current, constant voltage and/or constant power output, the periodic oscillation can be observed on the rotation speed, current, voltage and/or power characteristic, in particular with double the frequency of the tool movement. In particular, the periodic oscillation may be identified at a rotation speed that is constant, apart from the oscillation, or average. In other words: the oscillation need not or may not be identified when running up or during the running-up of the drive unit. In addition or as an alternative, an oscillation with a minimum amplitude equal to or greater than a limiting amplitude, in particular a specified limiting amplitude, may be considered to be the periodic oscillation.
This allows the criterion of periodic oscillation, in particular the presence or absence of a periodic oscillation, to be used for differentiating between a rotatory tool unit and a non-rotatory tool unit. The criterion may be referred to as a differentiating criterion.
In a development of the invention, if or when the determination in step c) reveals that the coupled tool unit is a non-rotatory tool unit, wherein the types include a first tool unit with a first transmission, in particular a constant transmission, and a second tool unit with a second transmission, in particular a constant transmission, differing from the first transmission, in step b) operating data in the form of a temporal rotation speed, current, voltage and/or power characteristic, in particular in the form of a temporal rotation speed characteristic, of the drive unit are identified, in particular automatically. Furthermore, in step c) a frequency of a, in particular the, periodic oscillation, in particular a periodic rotation speed, current, voltage and/or power oscillation, and a rotation speed, in particular an average rotation speed, are determined from the identified temporal rotation speed, current, voltage and/or power characteristic, in particular automatically. Furthermore, in step c) a transmission is determined or calculated from the determined frequency and the determined rotation speed, in particular automatically. Furthermore, in step c) it is determined, in particular automatically, that the coupled tool unit is, in particular either, a first tool unit when or if the determined transmission is in a first transmission range or is a second tool unit when or if the determined transmission is in a second transmission range differing from the first transmission range. Moreover, in step d) the drive unit is, in particular either, controlled in a first tool control mode when or if the coupled tool unit is determined to be a first tool unit or in a second tool control mode, in particular automatically, when or if the coupled tool unit is determined to be a second tool unit.
In particular, the first tool unit or the second tool unit may comprise a gear mechanism with the transmission.
This allows the criterion of transmission, in particular transmission value, to be used for differentiating between a first tool unit and a second tool unit.
The operating data for the criterion of transmission may be identified at a time before, at the same time as and/or at a time after the operating data for the criterion of rotatory or non-rotatory tool unit or periodic oscillation, if present. In particular, the operating data may be the same. In addition or as an alternative, the differentiation between a first tool unit and a second tool unit may be determined at a time before, at the same time as and/or at a time after the differentiation between a rotatory tool unit and a non-rotatory tool unit. In other words: the sequence of the criteria may, but need not, correspond to the sequence of the claims or their steps.
In one refinement of the invention, the first tool unit is hedge shears, in particular with cutters, or a hedge cutter, and the first tool control mode is a hedge shears control mode. In addition or as an alternative, the second tool unit is a special harvester, in particular with at least one rake, or an olive harvester, and the second tool control mode is a special harvester control mode.
Typically, the hedge shears may have a first transmission of 3.5 to 6.5, in particular of 4.5 to 5.5. The special harvester may have a second transmission of 10 to 12, in particular of 11. In other words: the first transmission and the second transmission may differ by a factor of 1.5 to 3.5, in particular of 2 to 3, in particular 2.5.
In particular, a problem case for the hedge shears may be a case of jamming or a case of catching, in particular of the cutters. The hedge shears control mode may make it possible to recognize this case of jamming and consequently resolve it. In particular, an opening, in particular of the cutters, may be performed, in particular by a reversal of movement, in particular before reaching customary or maximum points of reversal. Consequently, a case of jamming or a case of catching, in particular of the cutters in a branch, can be resolved independently or without user intervention. In addition or as an alternative, the hedge shears control mode may make it possible to perform an adaptation of the rotation speed to operate the hedge shears at an optimum rotation speed. This allows an optimum cutting result to be achieved. Also in addition or as an alternative, the hedge shears control mode may make it possible to perform a reversal of direction in the case of a, in particular each, re-start. This allows the transmission, in particular the gear mechanism, if present, to be relieved of load, and consequently its durability to be increased. Also in addition or as an alternative, the hedge shears control mode may make it possible to perform an enabling operation for high load or power peaks or to enable high load peaks. This allows a high cutting performance to be achieved.
In short: the hedge shears control mode may comprise at least one feature from the set made up of the case of jamming, adaptation of the rotation speed, reversal of the direction of rotation and/or enabling of the load.
The special harvester control mode may make it possible to perform a logic operation for fixing the acceleration. This allows easy continuous operation to be achieved. In particular, the user need not keep actuating the operator control element.
In a development of the invention, if or when the determination in step c) reveals that the coupled tool unit is a rotatory tool unit, wherein the types include a saw, in particular a pole pruner, in step b) operating data in the form of a temporal rotation speed, current, voltage and/or power characteristic, in particular in the form of a temporal power characteristic, of the drive unit are identified, in particular automatically. Furthermore, in step c) it is determined, in particular automatically, that the coupled tool unit is a saw when or if the identified temporal rotation speed, current, voltage and/or power characteristic has a dynamic oscillation, in particular a dynamic rotation speed, current, voltage and/or power oscillation. Furthermore, in step d) the drive unit is controlled in a saw control mode, in particular automatically, when or if the coupled tool unit is determined to be a saw.
Typically, in the case of the saw, in particular with a saw chain, it may not be necessary for every tooth of the saw always to be in full engagement, in particular when cutting wood. Each new engagement of a saw tooth in the wood can bring about a great deceleration. Consequently, in particular when there is a constant rotation speed over time, a constant current over time, a constant voltage over time and/or a constant power output over time, the dynamic oscillation may occur on the rotation speed, current, voltage and/or power characteristic. In particular, the dynamic oscillation may be identified at a rotation speed that is constant, apart from the oscillation. In other words: the oscillation need not or may not be identified when running up or during the running-up of the drive unit. In addition or as an alternative, an oscillation with a minimum amplitude equal to or greater than a limiting amplitude, in particular a specified limiting amplitude, may be considered to be the dynamic oscillation. Also in addition or as an alternative, an oscillation with a frequency from a frequency range, in particular a specified frequency range, may be considered to be the dynamic oscillation.
The saw control mode may make possible a high starting torque, in particular when running up the next time. Consequently, a powerful start can be achieved, in particular when a chain is lying on the branch. In addition or as an alternative, the saw control mode may make possible a smooth start, in particular when running up the next time. This allows a small torque, in particular in the wrist of the user, and/or easy starting to be achieved. Also in addition or as an alternative, the saw control mode may make possible a high braking torque. Also in addition or as an alternative, the saw control mode may make it possible to enable a boost, in particular for short cuts with high power. This allows a risk of damaging neighbouring branches to be reduced or even avoided.
In short: the saw control mode may comprise at least one feature from the set made up of a high starting torque, smooth starting, a high braking torque and/or enabling a boost.
This allows the criterion of dynamic oscillation, in particular the presence or absence of a dynamic oscillation, to be used for differentiating between a saw and not a saw.
The operating data for the criterion of dynamic oscillation may be identified at a time before, at the same time as and/or at a time after the operating data for the criterion of rotatory or non-rotatory tool unit or periodic oscillation, if present. In particular, the operating data may be the same. In addition or as an alternative, the differentiation between a saw and not a saw may be determined at a time before, at the same time as and/or at a time after the differentiation between a rotatory tool unit and a non-rotatory tool unit. In other words: the sequence of the criteria may, but need not, correspond to the sequence of the claims or their steps.
In a development of the invention, if or when the determination in step c) reveals that the coupled tool unit is a rotatory tool unit and that the identified operating data do not have a dynamic oscillation, wherein the types include a blower device, in step b) operating data in the form of a temporal rotation speed characteristic and a temporal current, voltage and/or power characteristic of the drive unit are identified, in particular automatically. Furthermore, in step c) it is determined, in particular automatically, that the coupled tool unit is not a blower device when or if the identified temporal current, voltage and/or power characteristic presents a variation, in particular a current, voltage and/or power variation, with a temporally constant rotation speed. Furthermore, in step d) the drive unit is controlled, in particular automatically, in a non-blower device control mode when or if the coupled tool unit is determined not to be a blower device.
Typically, the blower device need not or may not undergo any external load in normal use. Consequently, the blower device can be ruled out as the coupled tool unit if there is a variation, in particular at a constant rotation speed. In other words: the variation need not or may not be identified when running up or during the running-up of the drive unit. In other words: a blower device need not be recognized, but the blower device may just be ruled out. In addition or as an alternative, a variation equal to or greater than a limiting variation, in particular a specified limiting variation, and/or a variation over a minimum time period, in particular a specified minimum time period, may be considered to be the variation. In other words: in the case of the blower device, variations may be possible to a slight extent, in particular if a blowing tube of the blower device is dynamically opened and closed, for example in the attempt to detach dirt from the ground with the blowing tube. However, these variations may typically be small, in particular less than the limiting variation, and/or only of a short time duration. In particular, the blower device may be referred to as a leaf blower.
This allows the criterion of variation, in particular the presence or absence of a variation, to be used for differentiating between not a blower device and, in particular possibly, a blower device.
The operating data for the criterion of variation may be identified at a time before, at the same time as and/or at a time after the operating data for the criterion of rotatory or non-rotatory tool unit or periodic oscillation and/or the criterion of dynamic oscillation, if present. In particular, the operating data may be the same. In addition or as an alternative, the differentiation between not a blower device and, in particular possibly, a blower device may be determined at a time before, at the same time as and/or at a time after the differentiation between a rotatory tool unit and a non-rotatory tool unit and/or the differentiation between a saw and not a saw, if present. In other words: the sequence of the criteria may, but need not, correspond to the sequence of the claims or their steps.
In a development of the invention, if or when the determination in step c) reveals that the coupled tool unit is a rotatory tool unit and that the identified operating data do not have a dynamic oscillation and have a variation with a temporally constant rotation speed, wherein the types include a tool unit with a flexible tool shaft, in step b) operating data in the form of a temporal rotation speed characteristic of the drive unit are identified, in particular automatically. Furthermore, in step c) it is determined, in particular automatically, that the coupled tool unit is a tool unit with a flexible tool shaft when or if the identified temporal rotation speed characteristic presents at least one undershooting in or within a certain or specified rotation speed range. Furthermore, in step d) the drive unit is controlled in a flexshaft control mode, in particular automatically, when or if the coupled tool unit is determined to be a tool unit with a flexible tool shaft.
Typically, the tool unit or its flexible tool shaft may begin to oscillate when there is strong acceleration, in particular when running up or during the running-up. This oscillating may be identified or detected and/or determined in the rotation speed characteristic, in particular when running up. In other words: the undershooting need not or may not be identified at a constant rotation speed of the drive unit. In the case of a tool unit without a flexible tool shaft, in particular with a rigid tool shaft, the tool shaft need not or may not vibrate as a result of its greater stiffness and/or a gear mechanism, if present, may additionally dampen the oscillation. In addition or as an alternative, an undershooting with a minimum height equal to or greater than a limiting height, in particular a specified limiting height, and/or an undershooting with a time period in a time period range, in particular a specified time period range, may be considered to be the undershooting. The time period may make it possible to prevent erroneous identifications on the basis of external loads in the case of a tool unit without a flexible tool shaft. The rotation speed range may be referred to as a rotation speed band.
The flexible tool shaft may be referred to as a flexshaft. In particular, the tool unit with the flexible tool shaft may be a scythe with a bent or curved shaft, an edge trimmer with a bent or curved shaft or a brush cutter with a bent or curved shaft, and in particular without a gear mechanism.
The flexshaft control mode may make it possible to enable or activate operation at a high rotation speed. In addition or as an alternative, the flexshaft control mode may make possible an adaptation of a characteristic curve, in particular power output against rotation speed. This allows good feedback to the user to be achieved. Also in addition or as an alternative, the flexshaft control mode may make it possible to perform a rotation speed limitation for operating, in particular the brush cutter with a bent shaft, and in particular without a gear mechanism, at a limited rotation speed.
In short: the flexshaft control mode may comprise at least one feature from the set made up of enabling the rotation speed, adapting the characteristic curve and/or limiting the rotation speed.
This allows the criterion of undershooting, in particular the presence or absence of an undershooting, to be used for differentiating between a tool unit with a flexible tool shaft and without a flexible tool shaft.
The operating data for the criterion of undershooting may be identified at a time before, at the same time as and/or at a time after the operating data for the criterion of rotatory or non-rotatory tool unit or periodic oscillation, the criterion of dynamic oscillation and/or the criterion of variation, if present. In particular, the operating data may be the same. In addition or as an alternative, the differentiation between a tool unit with a flexible tool shaft and without a flexible tool shaft may be determined at a time before, at the same time as and/or at a time after the differentiation between a rotatory tool unit and a non-rotatory tool unit, the differentiation between a saw and not a saw and/or the differentiation between not a blower device and, in particular possibly, a blower device, if present. In other words: the sequence of the criteria may, but need not, correspond to the sequence of the claims or their steps.
In a development of the invention, if or when the determination in step c) reveals that the coupled tool unit is a rotatory tool unit and that the identified operating data do not have a dynamic oscillation, have a variation with a temporally constant rotation speed and do not have an undershooting in a certain rotation speed range, wherein the types include a wire brush cutter or a first cutting-blade brush cutter, a second cutting-blade brush cutter or a floor-guided tool unit, in step b) operating data in the form of a temporal rotation speed characteristic and a temporal current characteristic of the drive unit are identified, in particular automatically. Furthermore, in step c) a mass moment of inertia is determined or calculated, in particular automatically, from the identified temporal rotation speed characteristic and the identified temporal current characteristic. Furthermore, in step c) it is determined, in particular automatically, that the coupled tool unit is, in particular either, a wire brush cutter or a first cutting-blade brush cutter when or if the determined mass moment of inertia is within a first mass moment of inertia range, or is a second cutting-blade brush cutter when or if the determined mass moment of inertia is within a second mass moment of inertia range differing from the first mass moment of inertia range, or is a floor-guided tool unit when or if the determined mass moment of inertia is within a third mass moment of inertia range differing from the first and the second mass moment of inertia ranges. Furthermore, in step d) the drive unit is controlled in, in particular either, a first brush cutter control mode when or if the coupled tool unit is determined to be a wire brush cutter or a first cutting-blade brush cutter, or in a second brush cutter control mode when or if the coupled tool unit is determined to be a second cutting-blade brush cutter, or is controlled, in particular automatically, in a floor control mode when or if the coupled tool unit is determined to be a floor-guided tool unit.
Typically, the first mass moment of inertia range and the second mass moment of inertia range may differ by a factor of 1.5 to 5, in particular of 2 to 4, in particular 3. In particular, the first mass moment of inertia range may be lower than the second mass moment of inertia range. In addition or as an alternative, the first mass moment of inertia range and the third mass moment of inertia range may differ by a factor of 1.5 to 4, in particular of 2 to 3, in particular 2.5. In particular, the first mass moment of inertia range may be higher than the third mass moment of inertia range.
In particular, the operating data for the mass moment of inertia may be identified when running up or during the running-up, in particular of the rotation speed, of the drive unit. In other words: the operating data for the mass moment of inertia need not or may not be identified at a constant rotation speed of the drive unit.
The wire brush cutter may be a brush cutter with a mowing line, in particular a flexible or dimensionally unstable mowing line. In addition or as an alternative, the cutting-blade brush cutter may be a brush cutter with a cutting blade, in particular a rigid or dimensionally stable cutting blade. In particular, the first cutting-blade brush cutter may have a grass cutting blade, in particular a double grass cutting blade. In addition or as an alternative, the second cutting-blade brush cutter may have a brush blade, in particular a triple brush blade. Also in addition or as an alternative, the floor-guided tool unit may be a sweeping roller, a sweeping brush or a rotary tiller.
In particular, the first brush cutter control mode may make it possible to perform a rotation speed limitation for operating, in particular the wire brush cutter, at a limited rotation speed. This allows low sound values and/or a high running time, in particular of the electrical energy store, if present, to be achieved. In addition or as an alternative, a great speed invariability can be achieved. Also in addition or as an alternative, the first brush cutter control mode may make possible an adaptation of accelerating torques, in particular when running up, and/or of braking torques, in particular when running down. This allows the same accelerating and/or braking times to be achieved for different types of tool units.
In short: the first brush cutter control mode may comprise at least one feature from the set made up of limiting the rotation speed and/or adapting the accelerating and/or braking torque.
The second brush cutter control mode may make possible or enable or allow a brief idling when accelerating. This allows a familiar behaviour to be achieved, in particular a behaviour familiar from a drive unit with an internal combustion engine. In addition or as an alternative, the second brush cutter control mode may make possible an adaptation, in particular an increase, of acceleration torques, in particular when running up, and/or of braking torques, in particular when running down. This allows the same accelerating and/or braking times to be achieved for different types of tool units, or accelerating and/or braking times to be maintained. Also in addition or as an alternative, the second brush cutter control mode may make it possible to perform an enabling operation for high load or power peaks or to enable high load peaks. This allows a high cutting performance and/or a rapid re-acceleration to be achieved.
In short: the first brush cutter control mode may comprise at least one feature from the set made up of enabling idling, adapting the accelerating and/or braking torque and/or enabling a load.
The floor control mode may make possible a smooth start, in particular when running up the next time, in particular of the sweeping roller or the sweeping brush, if present. This allows a small torque, in particular in the wrist of the user, and/or easy starting to be achieved. In addition or as an alternative, the floor control mode may make possible a slight rotation speed limitation, in particular of the rotary tiller, if present. This allows better engagement with the ground. Also in addition or as an alternative, the floor control mode may make possible an adaptation of accelerating torques, in particular when running up, and/or of braking torques, in particular when running down. This allows the same accelerating and/or braking times to be achieved for different types of tool units.
In short: the floor control mode may comprise at least one feature from the set made up of smooth starting, rotation speed limitation and/or adaptation of the accelerating and/or braking torque.
This allows the criterion of mass moment of inertia, in particular mass moment of inertia value, to be used for differentiating between a wire brush cutter and a first cutting-blade brush cutter, a second cutting-blade brush cutter and a floor-guided tool unit.
The operating data for the criterion of mass moment of inertia may be identified at a time before, at the same time as and/or at a time after the operating data for the criterion of rotatory or non-rotatory tool unit or periodic oscillation, the criterion of dynamic oscillation, the criterion of variation and/or the criterion of undershooting, if present. In particular, the operating data may be the same. In addition or as an alternative, the differentiation between a wire brush cutter and a first cutting-blade brush cutter, a second cutting-blade brush cutter and a floor-guided tool unit may be determined at a time before, at the same time as and/or at a time after the differentiation between a rotatory tool unit and a non-rotatory tool unit, the differentiation between a saw and not a saw, the differentiation between not a blower device and, in particular possibly, a blower device and/or the differentiation between a tool unit with a flexible tool shaft and without a flexible tool shaft, if present. In other words: the sequence of the criteria may, but need not, correspond to the sequence of the claims or their steps.
In one refinement of the invention, if or when the determination in step c) reveals that the coupled tool unit is a wire brush cutter or a first cutting-blade brush cutter, in step b) operating data in the form of a temporal power characteristic of the drive unit are identified, in particular automatically. Furthermore, in step c) a load or a power output is determined from the identified temporal power characteristic on the identified temporal rotation speed characteristic, in particular automatically. Furthermore, in step c) it is determined, in particular automatically, that the coupled tool unit is, in particular either, a wire brush cutter when or if the determined load is within a first load range or power range, or is a first cutting-blade brush cutter when or if the determined load is within a second load range or power range differing from the first load range or power range. Furthermore, in step d) the drive unit is controlled in, in particular either, a wire brush cutter control mode when or if the coupled tool unit is determined to be a wire brush cutter, or is controlled, in particular automatically, in a cutting-blade brush cutter control mode when or if the coupled tool unit is determined to be a first cutting-blade brush cutter.
Typically, the first load range and the second load range may differ by a factor of 1.5 to 4, in particular of 2 to 3, in particular 2.5. In particular, the first load range may be higher than the second load range. In particular, the first load range and the second load range may in each case be a load range above a rotation speed range, in particular an area-based load and speed range. The first load range and the second load range may be separated from one another by a first limiting line. In addition, the first load range may be limited by a second limiting line, which is higher than the first limiting line.
In particular, the operating data for the load or the load may be identified and/or determined at a rotation speed that is constant over time. In other words: the operating data for the load need not or may not be identified when running up or during the running-up, in particular of the rotation speed, of the drive unit.
The criterion of load may be assessed in at least one of three functions, in particular basic load assessment without loading, load collective of duration with loading, and/or high load.
The load or the power output that can be identified or determined, in particular at a constant rotation speed without tool engagement, may depend primarily on a friction in the gear mechanism, if present, of the tool unit and/or a resistance of the air. This load may be referred to as the basic load. Typically, in the case of the wire brush cutter, the air load, and consequently the basic load, may be higher than in the case of the first cutting-blade brush cutter.
In particular, the basic load may be defined or determined as follows: a small power variation, in particular less than a limiting variation, in particular a specified limiting variation, for a time period, in particular a specified time period, in particular a minimum time period. A constant rotation speed for the time period. A rotation speed equal to or greater than a limiting rotation speed, in particular a specified limiting rotation speed.
During operation, in particular during an engagement, of the tool unit or of a tool of the tool unit, the tool unit or its tool may be subjected to a load, whereby the required power output may increase. In other words: the power output, in particular the power output required, may be brought down by external loading but never become less than the basic load without loading. This load may be referred to as the load collective of duration.
In particular, with the load collective of duration, an operating point of a setpoint rotation speed may be equal to an actual rotation speed, but the load or the power output are not regarded as constant. In this case, the power components (with a steady-state rotation speed) may be assessed with regard to their level or variation in comparison with a limiting line (basic load lines). In this case, an undershooting of a limiting line may be assessed as greater by a multiple than an overshooting, since it may generally be caused or have been caused by an external load. As a result, just a small number of power components can be taken to suggest a tool unit of a lower power class or of a lower load range.
In the case of the first cutting-blade brush cutter, a permanently high power output need not or may not be drawn. In particular, the power output may briefly dip down with each point of reversal, in particular when mowing. These small power components may be smaller than the basic load of the wire brush cutter at this rotation speed. This allows the first cutting-blade brush cutter to be differentiated from the wire brush cutter. In other words: if the determined load lies below the first limiting line, the wire brush cutter can be ruled out.
In particular, the wire brush cutter control mode may make it possible to perform a rotation speed limitation for operating at a limited rotation speed. This allows low sound values and/or a high running time, in particular of the electrical energy store, if present, to be achieved.
The cutting-blade brush cutter control mode may make it possible to enable operation at a high rotation speed, in particular a rotation speed higher than the limited rotation speed. This allows a high cutting performance to be achieved. In addition or as an alternative, the cutting-blade brush cutter control mode may make possible or enable or allow a brief idling when accelerating. This allows a familiar behavior to be achieved, in particular a behavior familiar from a drive unit with an internal combustion engine. Also in addition or as an alternative, the cutting-blade brush cutter control mode may make possible an adaptation, in particular an increase, of acceleration torques, in particular when running up, and/or of braking torques, in particular when running down. This allows the same accelerating and/or braking times to be achieved for different types of tool units, or accelerating and/or braking times to be maintained. Also in addition or as an alternative, the cutting-blade brush cutter control mode may make it possible to perform an enabling operation for high load or power peaks or to enable high load peaks. This allows a high cutting performance and/or a rapid re-acceleration to be achieved.
In short: the first brush cutter control mode may comprise at least one feature from the set made up of enabling a rotation speed, enabling idling, adapting the accelerating and/or braking torque and/or enabling a load.
This allows the criterion of load, in particular load value, to be used for differentiating between a wire brush cutter and a first cutting-blade brush cutter.
The operating data for the criterion of load may be identified at a time before, at the same time as and/or at a time after the operating data for the criterion of rotatory or non-rotatory tool unit or periodic oscillation, the criterion of dynamic oscillation, the criterion of variation, the criterion of undershooting and/or the criterion of mass moment of inertia, if present. In particular, the operating data may be the same. In addition or as an alternative, the differentiation between a wire brush cutter and a first cutting-blade brush cutter may be determined at a time before, at the same time as and/or at a time after the differentiation between a rotatory tool unit and a non-rotatory tool unit, the differentiation between a saw and not a saw, the differentiation between not a blower device and, in particular possibly, a blower device, the differentiation between a tool unit with a flexible tool shaft and without a flexible tool shaft and/or the differentiation between a wire brush cutter and a first cutting-blade brush cutter, a second cutting-blade brush cutter and a floor-guided tool unit, if present. In other words: the sequence of the criteria may, but need not, correspond to the sequence of the claims or their steps.
In a development of the invention, if or when the determination in step c) reveals that the coupled tool unit is a rotatory tool unit and that the identified operating data do not have a dynamic oscillation and do not have a variation with a temporally constant rotation speed, wherein the types include a blower device, in step b) operating data in the form of a temporal rotation speed characteristic, a temporal current characteristic and a temporal power characteristic of the drive unit are identified, in particular automatically. Furthermore, in step c) a mass moment of inertia is determined from the identified temporal rotation speed characteristic and the identified temporal current characteristic, in particular automatically. Furthermore, in step c) a load is determined from the identified temporal power characteristic on the identified temporal rotation speed characteristic, in particular automatically. Furthermore, in step c) it is determined, in particular automatically, that the coupled tool unit is a blower device when or if the determined mass moment of inertia is within a, in particular the, first mass moment of inertia range and if the determined load is within a third load range. Moreover, in step d), the drive unit is controlled, in particular automatically, in a blower device control mode when or if the coupled tool unit is determined to be a blower device.
In particular, the third load range may be different from the first load range and/or the second load range, if present. Typically, the third load range and the first load range may differ by a factor of 1.5 to 4, in particular of 2 to 3, in particular 2.5. In particular, the third load range may be higher than the first load range. In particular, the third load range may be a load range above a rotation speed range, in particular an area-based load and speed range. The third load range and the first load range may be separated from one another by the second limiting line.
In particular, the blower device may have a very high basic load. The basic load may be higher than a basic load, and in particular than a load collective of duration, of the wire brush cutter, if present. In other words: if the determined load lies above the second limiting line, the wire brush cutter can be ruled out. Typically, the blower device can be always operated in basic load, and consequently always assessed or recognized or determined.
The blower device control mode may make it possible to perform a rotation speed limitation for operating at a limited rotation speed. This allows low sound values and/or a high running time, in particular of the electrical energy store, if present, to be achieved. In addition or as an alternative, the blower device control mode may make it possible to enable operation at a high rotation speed, in particular a rotation speed higher than the limited rotation speed, in particular for a short time. In other words: the blower device control mode may make it possible to enable a boost, in particular with a high power output. This allows a high blowing performance to be achieved. Also in addition or as an alternative, the blower device control mode may make possible a smooth start, in particular when running up the next time. This allows a small torque, in particular in the wrist of the user, and/or easy starting to be achieved. Also in addition or as an alternative, the blower device control mode may make possible an adaptation, in particular an increase, of braking torques, in particular when running down. This allows the same braking times to be achieved for different types of tool units, or braking times to be maintained. In addition or as an alternative, a rapid termination of the flow, in particular a termination of the air flow, can be achieved for precise cleaning.
In short: the blower device control mode may comprise at least one feature from the set made up of rotation speed limitation, enabling the rotation speed, enabling a boost, smooth starting and/or adapting a braking torque.
This allows the criterion of mass moment of inertia and load, in particular mass moment of inertia value and load value, to be used for differentiating between a blower device and not a blower device.
The operating data for the criterion of mass moment of inertia and load may be identified at a time before, at the same time as and/or at a time after the operating data for the criterion of rotatory or non-rotatory tool unit or periodic oscillation, the criterion of dynamic oscillation, the criterion of variation, the criterion of undershooting, the criterion of mass moment of inertia and/or the criterion of load, if present. In particular, the operating data may be the same. In addition or as an alternative, the differentiation between a blower device and not a blower device may be determined at a time before, at the same time as and/or at a time after the differentiation between a rotatory tool unit and a non-rotatory tool unit, the differentiation between a saw and not a saw, the differentiation between not a blower device and, in particular possibly, a blower device, the differentiation between a tool unit with a flexible tool shaft and without a flexible tool shaft, the differentiation between a wire brush cutter and a first cutting-blade brush cutter, a second cutting-blade brush cutter and a floor-guided tool unit and/or the differentiation between a wire brush cutter and a first cutting-blade brush cutter, if present. In other words: the sequence of the criteria may, but need not, correspond to the sequence of the claims or their steps.
The invention also relates to a system, which may in particular be configured for performing the method described above. The system according to the invention comprises an electric drive unit, an identification device, in particular an electric identification device, a determination device, in particular an electric determination device, and a controller device, in particular an electric controller device. The drive unit is configured for coupling and driving a tool unit. The tool unit is selected from a set of different types of tool units. The set includes at least one rotatory tool unit and at least one non-rotatory tool unit. The identification device is configured for identifying operating data of the drive unit during the driving procedure. The determination device is configured for determining, based on the identified operating data, whether the coupled tool unit is a rotatory tool unit or a non-rotatory tool unit. The controller device is configured for controlling the drive unit in a rotation control mode if the coupled tool unit is determined to be a rotatory tool unit or in a non-rotation control mode if the coupled tool unit is determined to be a non-rotatory tool unit.
The system can make possible the same advantages as the method described above. In particular, the electric drive unit may be partly or entirely configured as described above for the method. The system may be referred to as a tool system.
In particular, the drive unit may comprise the identification device, the determination device and/or the controller device. In addition or as an alternative, the drive unit, the identification device, the determination device and/or the controller device may interact with one another, in particular comprise at least one cableless or cable-bound signal connection to one another.
The identification device may comprise at least one electrical sensor for identifying the operating data. In addition or as an alternative, the identification device may comprise a storage device, in particular an electrical or electronic and/or magnetic storage device, for storing the identified operating data.
The determination device may comprise a processor, in particular a CPU, for determining the tool unit, in particular the coupled tool unit. In addition or as an alternative, the identification device may comprise a storage device, in particular an electrical or electronic and/or magnetic storage device, for storing the criterion/criteria, in particular at least one characteristic map comprising the criterion/the criteria.
The controller device may comprise a processor, in particular a CPU, for controlling the drive unit. In addition or as an alternative, the controller device may comprise a storage device, in particular an electrical or electronic and/or magnetic storage device, for storing the type-specific control types. Also in addition or as an alternative, the controller device may comprise a motor controller or motor electronics, in particular a converter.
In a development of the invention, the system comprises at least one, in particular the, tool unit, which is configured for coupling and driving by the drive unit. In particular, the tool unit may be partly or completely configured as described above for the method.
Further advantages and aspects of the invention emerge from the claims and from the following description of preferred exemplary embodiments of the invention, which are explained below on the basis of the figures.